Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online
is an online game based on the manga series of the same name. Announced July, 2015, the game is published by DMM Games (KanColle, Touken Ranbu) and opened for play December 21st JST. Although based on the manga Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls the online game possesses an original story and original characters, where the player will participate as a Home Stay host for monster girls in accordance to the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. As the game progresses, players can raise the intimacy level with their home stays, and ultimately trigger a “rewarding event.” Connection Guide A simple guide to getting DMM to work for you Gameplay The following will be covering the basics of the game in general. Check out the How to Play tutorial for more in-depth information about the game. Also due to certain similarities, some parts have been labeled with their respective equivalents from Kantai Collection, in case of curious Admirals stopping by. Outings (お出かけ) The "battling" mode of the game. The player can send up to 5 monster girls on different maps, each with different objectives. These objectives may merely require the player to reach the end of the map, while some may also require an acquisition of certain on-map items. In order to reach the goal, the player usually has to face other groups of monster girls to progress. While the mode's battles are randomized, the player is able to affect the flow with a limited amount of ally buffs and enemy debuffs. Monster girls can be acquired in this mode in form of drops. Similar to Kantai Collection's Sorties. Monster Musume (モン娘) This is where you can put your monster girls into groups. While all of the up to 5 groups can be send out on Outings, only the 4 last can be sent on Shopping trips. This is also the place where the player can level up their monster girls through Synthesis. Similar to Kantai Collection's Organizing and Modernization. Food (食事) This is where you feed your monster girls after each Outing. The resources in the game are represented with 3 types of food: Meat, Vegetable and Bread. Each monster girl can only eat one type of food. Similar to Kantai Collection's Resupplying. Shopping (お使い) The most efficient free way of acquiring food in the game. The player can send out a group of monster girls on a shopping trip for a certain period of time. These shopping trips may be focused on Meat, Vegetable, Bread, or all of them. The amount of food that can be acquired on a trip depends on the number of monster girls that the player sends out. Similar to Kantai Collection's Expeditions. Affection (お世話) The player can buff monster girl's stats through raising affection. In the game, this is achieved through applying different types of lotion for each of the girls. Each girl has their own particular affections spots, and applying lotion to these spots may gain the player additional affection points. Reaching certain affection milestones will grant the player cutscenes with the caressed girl. Also, while possible, don't go around groping their boobs, please. They don't really like it. No directly similar function in Kantai Collection. Refreshing (リフレッシュ) Monster girls can be sent out on Outings and Shopping trips if they have enough stamina. While Stamina can be regenerated naturally up to 100 points, this is where you can go beyond that limit. The player can put up to 5 girls to refresh themselves for 6 hours, raising each of their Stamina temporarily up to 200 points. Similar to Kantai Collection's Docking in execution, Morale buff in function. Requests (お願い) This is where monster girls familiar from the original manga give players different tasks relating to different aspects of the game. Completing each task rewards the player with food, items, or even new monster girls. Similar to Kantai Collection's Quests. Gatcha System (ガチャ) This is where players are able to acquire rare monster girls more easily. Players can do this by using either purchasable rubies or drop/reward tickets. Similar to Kantai Collection's Construction. Staff ;Voice Cast : Gallery Characters from the site= File:gamewallpaperchara01.png|Miia File:gamewallpaperchara02.png|Papi File:gamewallpaperchara03.png|Centorea File:gamewallpaperchara04.png|Suu File:gamewallpaperchara05.png|Mero File:gamewallpaperchara06.png|Rachnera File:gamewallpaperchara07.png|Kyure File:gamewallpaperchara08.png|Aluru File:gamewallpaperchara09.png|Honey File:gamewallpaperchara10.png|Misaki Ai.png|Ai Kep.png|Kehp Bg chara13.png|Youko Bg chara14.png|Rus Bg_chara15.png|Horo Bg_chara16.png|Froze Bg_chara17.png|Nia Bg_chara18.png|Flare MonsMusOnline.PNG|(Pre-registration is now complete! Please wait until the official service opens.) |-|Images Online Game= File:bWjtONh.jpg File:MonsterMusumeGame4.png File:MonsterMusumeGame5.png File:1qeBwlh.jpg File:BXPYE4Y.jpg File:Hig1UZ8.jpg File:idDGIRU.jpg File:6mbxTxH.jpg File:ENeCPAP.jpg File:icfpnaE.jpg File:QpjiVFB.jpg File:Rii7hfs.jpg File:MonsterMusumeGame6.jpg File:MonsterMusumeGame7.jpg File:MonsterMusumeGame2.png File:MonsterMusumeGame3.png |-|Game Characters from Twitter= Myuu1.png|Myuu|link=Myuu GameMiia2.jpg|Miia|link=Miia Haru1.png|Haru|link=Haru Tsuen1.jpg|Tsen|link=Tsen Rui1.png|Rui|link=Rui Jelli1.png|Jelli|link=Jelli GamePapi2.jpg|Papi|link=Papi Kuesu1.png|Quess|link=Quess Kuruwa1.png|Kuruwa|link=Kuruwa Fran1.png|Fran|link=Fran Kyou1.png|Kyou|link=Kyou Ai1.png|Ai|link=Ai Ran1.png|Ran|link=Ran GameCentorea2.png|Centorea|link=Centorea Ku1.png|Kuu|link=Kuu Aluru1.png|Aluru|link=Aluru Lethe1.jpg|Lethe|link=Lethe Saki1.jpg|Saki|link=Saki Shire1.jpg|Shire|link=Shire kehp.jpg|Kehp|link=Kehp GameMero1.jpg|Mero|link=Meroune Kyure1.jpg|Kyure|link=Kyure Nier1.jpg|Nia|link=Nia CTcEyPXXIAAwuVA.jpg|Death|link=Death yuki.jpg|Yuki|link=Yuki hunny.jpg|Honey|link=Honey queen.jpg|Queen|link=Queen suu_twitter.jpg|Suu|link=Suu emeth.jpg|Emeth|link=Emeth Freya.jpg|Flare|link=Flare Chione.jpg|Chione|link=Chione rei.jpg|Rei|link=Rei Liza.jpg|Liza|link=Liza Bisque.jpg|Bisque|link=Bisque Rachnera.jpg|Rachnera|link=Rachnera Moknai.jpg|Mokunaii the 11th|link=Mokunaii the 11th Pisu.jpg|Peace|link=Peace Dina.jpg|Dina|link=Dina Ariel.jpg|Ariel|link=Ariel Yoko.jpg|Youko|link=Youko Were.jpg|Were|link=Were Tito.jpg|Tito|link=Tito Memeko.jpg|Memeko|link=Memeko Ceros.jpg|Keros|link=Keros Mimi.jpg|Mimi|link=Mimi Bima.jpg|Bima|link=Bima Kuura.jpg|Kura|link=Kura Rus.jpg|Rus|link=Rus Trepes.jpg|Tolepas|link=Tolepas Rohe.jpg|Rohe|link=Rohe Rosuti.jpg|Rosty|link=Rosty Sophia.jpg|Sophia|link=Sophia Mirage.jpg|Miraj|link=Miraj Kalolo.jpg|Kalolo|link=Kalolo Mai.jpg|Mai|link=Mai Shi.jpg|Sea|link=Sea Nanshi.jpg|Nancy|link=Nancy Emu.jpg|Em|link=Em Tatake.jpg|Tatake|link=Tatake Horo.jpg|Horo|link=Horo Misaki.jpg|Misaki|link=Misaki Kukuru.jpg|Qukuru|link=Qukuru Kuune.jpg|Kuune|link=Kuune Hydra.jpg|Hydra|link=Hydra Fi.jpg|Fi|link=Fi Froze-0.jpg|Froze|link=Froze CW5hLvMW8AA71CK.jpg|Iormu|link=Iormu Trivia To be Added Links *Monmusu Online Website *Monmusu Online Twitter *mon-musu Japanese Wiki *Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Online Wiki Alternate Wiki Category:Article stubs Category:Video Game